L'autre Dimension de South Park
by LittleBakaNeko
Summary: Alors voilà ; l'histoire se déroule dans la dimension parallèle de la ville de South Park. Quelques années ont passés, Kyle, Stan, Kenny et Cartman ont maintenant 14-15 ans et les hormones de nos garçons favoris sont en ébullition. Evidemment, je vais vous raconter l'histoire de nos chers compatriotes parmi les changements et leur quotidien !
1. Chapter 1

_Rating : _T pour violences, langage vulgaire, allusions au sexe ...

_Disclaimer :_ Les personnages ne sont pas à moi et, honnêtement, je doute avoir une si bonne imagination ! Ils appartiennent à Messieurs Trey Parker et Matt Stone.

**Pour comprendre cette histoire, il faut – de préférence – avoir vu l'épisode 15 de la saison 2, 'Poisson Sanglant', aussi noté 215. Enfin, c'est pour mieux la comprendre …**

_**Note :**_ Alors voilà. J'ai eu cette idée sous ma douche, en me réveillant, en ce froid matin de Juin de 23 Juin 2013. (Original, non ? xD) Alors j'ai voulu vous en faire par, de suite après avoir fini d'inaugurer la prologue. Je souhaite également votre indulgence vis-à-vis des OOC possibles, bien que je doute qu'il y en ai beaucoup dedans, vu que ce en sont pas les vrais personnages mais ceux de la dimension parallèle !

\(UwU)/ Bref je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! \(UwU)/

**Enjoy !**

Stan, Kyle, Kenny et Cartman ont maintenant 14-15 ans, ainsi que toute la génération. Eh oui, les anniversaires ne sont pas tous passés. Bref, on s'en fiche pas mal, hein ! Leurs moustaches et barbes sont tombées à partir de leurs 13 ans, un peu avant pour certains, un peu après pour d'autres, signe que la puberté les atteignaient. Mais pas seulement, ils grandissaient également :

Stanley Marsh semblait musclé grâce à la chasse qu'il pratiquait sous la haine de son oncle Jimbo, hippie fou, et son fidèle ami Ned. Ces deux hippies grondaient méchamment Stan à chaque retour de chasse et trophée. Son pire rival était Kyle, ils étaient comme chien et chat, pour utiliser les expressions normales, car les animaux bouffent les gens et sont dotés d'une forte intelligence ; je vous le rappelle.

Son éternel bonnet bleu et rouge ne le quittait jamais, quelque soit la dimension où il soit. Ses cheveux bruns dépassaient et couvraient quelque peu son front et les environs de ses yeux sans pour autant cacher ces-derniers. Il laissait constamment son gilet marron et rouge ouvert, laissant paraître un T-shirt blanc pure, moulant ses quelques muscles plutôt développés. Son sourire était rare si il n'était pas sadique ou moqueur …Vous saviez que maintenant, il aimait charrier les gens sur leurs situations financières ou sociales juste parce qu'il les aime ? Et bien si ! Il en est fout, si il n'embête pas ses amis comme il faut, c'est sa drogue journalière, c'est qu'il y a un problème et qu'il ne va pas bien. Mais mal.

Kyle Broflovsky, lui, était d'une rancune extrême et quiconque osait lui barrer la route le regrettait aussitôt. D'un sadisme psychologique, il collecte toutes les informations possibles et imaginables pour humilier ou détruire n'importe qui pouvant l'importuner. Les anéantissant psychologiquement avant de les laisser partir se suicider ou de les retenir ici, dans le monde cruel où ils vivaient, les torturant un peu plus. Pour les plus forts, il leurs laissait une chance et généralement ils devenaient membres des « Larbins de Kyle ».

Le Broflovsky aimait la chasse, il aimait faire peur, être craint, détruire ou rétablir, pour anéantir. Alors chasser les animaux, les faire paniquer, … Il adorait ça. Mais il y a une chose qu'il aime encore plus : Gagner. Généralement, il gagne à tous les jeux, que se soit en trichant ou en utilisant son talent. Donc, il détestait Stan qui faisait se pisser dessus chaque animal qu'il croisait, les faisant paniquer et les ratant, bien que rarement, sans le vouloir, provoquant alors une crise de panique chez le traqué. Il garde sa chapka verte, laissant ses cheveux roux et bouclés, indomptables sur n'importe quel terrain, se balader sur son visage. Pas partout, évidemment, juste un peu. Son corps était moins musclé que ceux de ses amis, mis-à-part Cartman. Son blouson orange et vert fermé à la rache, laissant paraître un T-shirt blanc cassé, alors que son jean vert foncé bouffait un peu. Si il ne riait pas aux éclats dès son réveil, c'était qu'il était troublé par quelque chose.

Kenneth McCormick était un jeune homme joyeux et si innocent qu'il en était mignon pour quiconque le croisait. Fille ou Garçon, tout le monde le trouvait à se tordre de rire ou à taquiner. C'est un jeune homme qui est effrayé à l'idée de recevoir un baiser. Même un petit bisou d'enfant, il en avait peur. Mais attention, il aime le sport et les cours ! D'ailleurs, il adore frimer avec ses nouveaux jouets ou objets qui ont coûtés une fortune à ses parents ; bien que leur travail le permette. Il était toujours joyeux et souriant malgré les mauvais coups de ses amis, mis-à-part les lèches-culs. Ses cheveux blond vénitiens étaient découvert malgré l'anorak orange qui l'habillait dans l'autre dimension et qu'il porte dans celle-ci, la tête à l'air. Mais pourquoi, oui, pourquoi, porte-t-il un simple anorak orange alors qu'il est riche comme pas possible ? Car c'est le premier cadeau qu'il n'a jamais eu de ses amis. Un cadeau sincère. De ses vrais amis quelque peu énervants.

Sa joie pouvait s'évaporer aussi vite qu'elle était venu mais, généralement, elle revenait tout le temps. Les filles le trouvait à croquer, tellement sa 'bouille était mignonne'. Il était d'un Lunatique exemplaire, sachez-le ! A South Park, il amenait le petit quelque chose qui fait que pouf!, aucun problème ne reste bien longtemps en sa présence, puisqu'il insiste auprès de ses deux pires amis quand Cartman lui demande. Ah oui, j'oubliais ! Kenny a énormément de mal à dire 'non', il ne sait pas le dire. C'est toujours les autres qui le dise à sa place. Si ce blond n'arrivait pas en étant joyeux en cours, c'est qu'il se passait quelque chose de grave, qu'il débordait d'un sentiment négatif et dans ces cas-là … Mieux vaut l'éviter.

Eric Théodore Cartman était, est et sera toujours positif. Une gentillesse immense, presque aussi grosse que son ossature. Il était pire qu'un ange, pardonnant tout à tout le monde. Il lisait facilement les sentiments et les passions des autres. Par exemple, pour Kenny, il avait découvert que celui-ci avait des tendances masochistes. Bien entendu, pour rester avec Stan et Kyle, il fallait l'être un minimum. Eric voulait que ces-derniers calment leurs ardeurs sadiques. Aux yeux de ses deux amis rivaux, le blond semblait être le favori. Cartman avait des réactions passive, voulant les calmés avant qu'une nouvelle victime n'apparaisse sur leur liste, mais jamais il n'était écouté.

Ce gros petit bonhomme avait toujours les bonnes relations, adultes, et n'avait jamais été violent de sa Vie Entière. Sauf peut-être pour du gaspillage … Ce n'est pas un hippie mais il pense chaque jour aux enfants qui meurent de faim en Afrique ou aux arbres qui meurent tous les ans pour créer des feuilles de papier. Si quelqu'un gaspille une seule et unique miette ou un seul millimètre de quelconque matière biologique, il devient fou de colère. Enfin, 'fou' … C'est un bien grand mot. Il est juste un petit peu sur les nerfs ! Si il n'essaye pas d'aider ou de secourir quelqu'un pendant la matinée, alors quelque chose d'affreux va se passer.


	2. Les Bisounours

___Rating : _T pour violences, langage vulgaire, allusions au sexe ...

___Disclaimer :_ Les personnages ne sont pas à moi et, honnêtement, je doute avoir une si bonne imagination ! Ils appartiennent à Messieurs Trey Parker et Matt Stone.

******Pour comprendre cette histoire, il faut – de préférence – avoir vu l'épisode 15 de la saison 2, 'Poisson Sanglant', aussi noté 215. Enfin, c'est pour mieux la comprend********re …**

******Note : **J'aimerai remercier Romi-Inu et LalwenD pour leur Reviews respectives … Donc Merci ! :D Et, hum … Pour ce qui est du Chapitre, j'en ai eu l'idée en voyant ma sœur se passer et repasser quelques films … Donc je lui dis Merci à elle aussi !

* * *

Chapitre n°01 ~ Les Bisounours

Kenny McCormick arrivait à son collège, un DVD à la main et un sourire scotché au visage tandis qu'il descendait de sa limousine orange. Cartman l'accueillit mieux encore que ses majordomes. Le Blond alla rejoindre ses amis Stan et Kyle en compagnie de Cartman. Après avoir salué gaiement ses ''sadistic boys'', il montra le DVD à ses amis :

« Regardez ! J'ai les ''Bisounours'' !

Kenny, soupira Stan, pourquoi veux-tu regarder un truc de gamin ?

Mais … Ils aident les gens ! Quand ils sont triste, ils vont les aider !

Raison de plus pour ne pas voir ce truc, renchérit Kyle. Pas besoin d'un deuxième Cartman. Encore moi à la Télé !

Allons, ne me compares pas à de telles choses … Ces choses ne sont pas Humaines …

Évidemment, Cartman ! s'exclama Kenny. C'est des nounours ! »

Stan grogna que son ami Blond était encore un ''gamin'' alors que Kyle se disait qu'il lui ferait peur pendant les rares occasions. Le Brun et le Roux échangèrent un regard puis le Brun eut la même idée. Un sourire pas très rassurant étendit leur paire de lèvres respectives. ''Espérons juste que c'n'est pas trop Guimauve …'' qu'ils murmurèrent au même instant que la sonnerie retentit. Kenny pencha la tête sur le côté avant de soupirer.

Ils commençaient par Physique-Chimie et n'étaient pas dans le même groupe, il agita alors ses bras en courant vers sa classe, un sourire aux lèvres et quelques groupies pas loin.

Stan et Kyle allaient faire souffrir leur groupe en ricanant, ces idiots d'organisateurs les avaient mis dans le même groupe … ! Ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers leur salle de P.-Chimie, préparant le concoure de ''celui qui fait le plus hurler de peur ces petites âmes sensible''. Idée de Kyle.

Cartman voulut partir vers son groupe mais, malheureusement, un chaton avait été abandonné devant l'école et faisait une mine triste … Il se sentit obligé de le ramener chez lui, ce qu'il fit, mais arriva en retard. Son motif ? ''J'ai ramener un petit chaton chez moi''. L'infirmière soupira. C'était logique, que ce chat voulait lui arracher un truc … Mais vouloir lui crever l'œil … !

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la pause midi, soit ''pause mimi'' pour Kenny, ils allèrent se prendre un plateau vite fait bien fait sous l'œil colérique de Chef. Il détestait ces gosses et refusaient tout le temps de leur donner de l'aide. Oh, et il était contre le sexe sans Amour. Son ossature semblait lourde et son tablier affichait le mot ''CHEF''.

Quoi qu'il en soit, ils allèrent s'installer dehors, sur l'herbe fraîche. L'infirmière avait mis un cache-œil à Cartman et Kyle se faisait un malin plaisir à lui déblatérer des phrases pour lui plomber le moral. Stan s'amusait a piquer et repiquer sa fourchette dans son poulet. Kenny mangeais en Silence. Une minute. Un Petit Blond tout Mignon à Croquer et tout Riche avec un Caractère Joyeux qui mangeait en _silence _? Impossible … N'est-ce pas ? Un autre Blond, au style de rebelle et au sourire ravageur auprès des jeunes filles, passa à côté d'eux et notre Blond du groupe de quatre leva la tête vers lui, venant de finir sa bouchée :

« Salut, Léopold !

J'suis pas ton pote, K'ny, grogna ledit Léopold. C'est Butters, pour toi. »

Le McCormick gonfla ses joues avant de se remettre a manger. Ce fut Stan et Kyle qui regardèrent d'un mauvais œil le passant. Passant qui souriait en croisant leurs regards avant de se détourner pour rejoindre les filles de son Fan Club. Oui, oui, un_ Fan Club_. Il n'est pas modeste, Léopold Stotch. Pas du tout ! Il ne pense qu'à lui, sa célébrité et sa force physique. Son Q.I., aussi, qu'il entretient tout les jours. Il ne se permet pas de B. (1)

L'après-midi se passa sans réelles encombres, juste les choses habituelles de Stan et Kyle, qui essayait de se départager par rapport au concoure du matin même … Finalement, ils furent à égalité et décidèrent de se départager le soir-même en regardant ''Les Bisounours'' chez le Riche. Ce-dernier était heureux et sautillait partout, sur le chemin. Une fois arrivé à son Manoir qui lui servait de Chambre, ils allèrent dans la pièce de cinéma, au sous-sol. C'était une pièce insonorisée, où ils regardèrent le film.

Au début, tout semblait Guimauve. Des nuages roses, un ciel violet, des Bisounours avec des noms pourris, … Le Blond, qui avait pris place aux côtés de Stan, à sa gauche, et de Kyle, à sa droite, souriait. Il pensait vraiment regarder un film de petit bonhomme de trois ans … Mais quand ces petits nounours aux multiples couleurs se déplacèrent sur Terre pour aider une jeune fille … Ceux-ci lui donnèrent la plus affreuse des morts. Bien sûr, le film décrivait le fuite de la jeune fille, ce qu'elle a dut endurer, les tortures supportées, Psychologique ou Physique, … Les effets spéciaux étaient tellement bien fait que le Propriétaire du film s'était tantôt accroché au bras de Stan, tantôt à celui de Kyle. Ces deux-là étaient à fond dedans, un sourire machiavélique sur leurs visages. Ils avaient totalement oublié leur concoure et leurs amis. D'ailleurs, où était Cartman ?

* * *

(1) En Amérique, les notes vont d ou E. Comme dans les Séries TV.

Voilà. J'ai pondu le premier chapitre, et il est minablement court …Excusez-moi ! TTwTT J'espère ne pas vous décevoir … Même si il y a de quoi … ! J'ai l'impression de l'avoir bâclé ...

Mais j'ai beaucoup réfléchit pour le Chapitre n°01 … J'ai plein de brouillon, chez moi ! C'est terrible … M'enfin j'espère que vous aurez apprécié, et si c'est le cas, Reviews ? Please ! Ca me donnera peut-être du courage pour le deuxième Chapitre, qui sait … Un Chapitre plus élaboré ...


End file.
